Secrets
by BethyBoo97
Summary: A new case for UCOS leads to new things for certain members of the team. Will a party they attend under cover change things for ever? will it be for better of worse? I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long week for the UCOS team; they'd received a new case. The theft of nearly £2 million from vault in a big London bank. They'd had a week of leads that had got them no where, if Sandra wasn't one of those people that never gave up, then she would have done.

That day had been different. Their leads had finally led somewhere; they'd managed to find links to a family. The Brockle family. A father and son's team plus they had previous, charged for a string of small bank robberies in the 90s. It looked like to Brian that they'd just gotten out of prison when they committed their biggest job yet, robbing nearly £2 million. This had happened in 2001, there had been a lot of high profile cases on at the time. So when the leads that the original team had, had hit a brick wall, they'd just decided to give up and start on another case.

They all looked happy at their days achievements, but couldn't hide how tired they were.

Gerry walked over to his desk and picked up his phone which had just started ringing. It was one of his informants, he'd rang them earlier in the day and they'd only just got the information he needed.

'Hello mate.'

'Hello, so what you got?'

'They're having a party tonight, it's not an invitation party, you just turn up. They want to show of the big house they've just got.'

'Okay thanks. Text me the address.'

'Got anything Gerry?' Sandra asked as Gerry put the phone back down.

'Yeah actually, I do. They're having a big open party tonight to show of their new house.

'Okay we're going along then. But only one of you can come. Who wants to pretend to be my husband for the night?' Sandra asked trying not to laugh at the same time. Jack and Brian had immediately looked over to Gerry. He smiled.

'Okay gov, I'll be your husband. Doesn't look like you're getting any better offers.' He winked at her as he said it.

'Stop being stupid, Gerald. Okay then, pick me up at 7. Make sure you're dressed smartly. I know you don't really know how to tell the time properly, as you seem to turn up later to everything. But if you turn up late then I'll….. Well I have time to think about what I'll do.'


	2. Chapter 2

Gerry had known that Sandra was probably just joking about her threat. There was something about her that slightly scared Gerry so when he'd got home he'd decided that for once he'd try to be on his best behaviour. He looked down at his watch, it'd had just gone 6. He tried to work out how long he had left to get ready; it took him around 15 minutes to get to Sandra's, so about 40 minutes until he had to leave.

He ran up the stairs and into his bedroom.

It had now just gone half past 6 and Gerry had now found the perfect outfit, after having tried many different on before finding the perfect one. The same could not be said for Sandra, just like Gerry she had been trying on outfits for ages. She had looked great in them all, but none of them made her feel great. She reached into her wardrobe and pulled out the last dress. It was a dark blue colour, strapless and about knee length. She'd never worn it before, she'd seen it when she was out shopping and had to have it. It had cost her quite a lot, but it was a special treat she'd told herself. After putting the dress on, she turned around to look in the mirror. This was the dress, it looked perfect on her.

Having just finished her make-up she heard the door bell going. It was bang on 7.

'Well done Gerald.' She said to herself.

Opening the door Sandra stepped out. Gerry spoke first.

'You look gorgeous guv.'

'Thank you. Your on time for once, it's a good job I hadn't thought of anything to do if you had been late.'

The drive there had been silent so he was quite glad that when they'd reached the car park, she'd spoken.

'Okay Gerry, we're keeping our first names, but are last name is Jones. We have to try to act like a couple in love.'

'No problem gov. That'll be easy.' He winked at her as he said this. She was not going to reply instead she gave him a look that said it all.

They walked in the house, smiling at everyone around them. They had walked in arm in arm, so Gerry couldn't help but smile.

In the corner of what looked like a living room, was a bar. That's where Sandra had decided they were going first.

So they went over and sat at the stools near it, and ordered their drinks. Sandra moved her face closer to Gerry's.

A couple in love she'd said, well that's exactly what he'd make sure they looked like to everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

He closed the gap between them. This is what Sandra was going to do, they were trying to act like a couple in love. She was aware they were doing a very good job. But when their lips had touched, she'd felt something she'd never thought she would. It felt like a rush of electricity flowing through her, a spark. The kiss was only meant to be a couple of seconds, but when she pulled away she was well aware it had been longer than that. She didn't know what to do, so just looked at him, she wondered if he had felt the same she had. She didn't have to wonder for too long, the look in his eyes said it all.

'We need to mingle.' She had told him, she got up and walked of to chat to people. He couldn't argue, that was what they were here to do. He'd done what he was told but he was very distracted by thought of what had happened not long before.

It was getting late now, Sandra had found her way back to Gerry and took his hand and pulled him over to the bar.

'So Gerry, did you find anything helpful out?'

'No, what about you?'

'Me neither.'

Gerry turned around, he saw people slow dancing on the dance floor.

'Come on Sandra.'

He took her hand and led him to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, they swayed gently in time to the music, just staring at each other. She couldn't take it, so was quite glad when he reached forward to kiss her. He wanted to be sure he hadn't made the spark up. He hadn't. Sandra had an unreadable expression on her face, he had no idea if she felt it too.

All he knew was that Sandra had her arms around his neck, he had no idea if this was all just acting to Sandra. It certainly wasn't to him.

The song finished and people were beginning to leave, they had decided this was the time to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked out to the car park arm in arm, well aware that they had made a very convincing couple. Gerry was still wondering what it meant to Sandra, was it just acting? They just sat there for quite a while, just looking at each other, neither wanting to be first to drop the stare. Sandra's next action really surprised Gerry, she'd leant forward and kissed him like she meant it. When she drew back, she'd just simply said 'Take me home.' So that's exactly what he did.

The drive to Sandra's had been in almost complete silence, neither of them had any idea about what to say to the other. It was almost awkward. Sandra had also stayed quiet, which was rare for her. He'd spent the whole journey to Sandra's wondering what she was thinking. It was too hard today, she'd spent her whole life building a wall around herself, she wouldn't let anyone be able to tell what she was thinking or feeling, that easy.

Gerry parked in the space pretty much outside Sandra's flat, next to her car. She got out the car and then leaned back in so she could see him.

'Wanna come in?' It hadn't taken much thinking, Gerry knew what he wanted and right now that was Sandra. They walked inside, not arm in arm or holding hands like they had done earlier that night. Now he was just following her. When they'd both stepped in the door, Gerry found Sandra coming closer to him, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. When they broke apart for air a little while later, Gerry's hands were under her top, stroking the bones he felt down her back. This time Sandra did take Gerry's hand as she led him upstairs. When they had entered Sandra's room, he suddenly looked at her a bit worried.

'Sandra what are you doing?'

'Gerry you know perfectly well what I'm doing.'

'Yes, what I meant was, are you sure this is what you want.' She took a moment to consider and then replied with confidence.

'Yes.'


	5. Chapter 5

That morning he woke up with Sandra curled up by his side, he looked at her and smiled. He thought to himself, she looks so adorable when she sleeps. She'd probably kill him if she even knew he'd thought that.

Gerry had that feeling in his stomach, he felt like he'd done something wrong. He wasn't supposed to be waking up in Sandra's bed. He wasn't supposed to have slept with her. She was his boss, his governor, the person who liked more than anything to scream and shout at him, to make jokes at his expense. Most importantly though she was his best friend.

At the same time Gerry was feeling quite good about what had happened, it felt right. He'd thought about this before, but never imagined it ever actually happening. Gerry really liked Sandra, loved her even. Then a thought crossed his mind, was this just a one night thing to her? What if it was? The thought of never waking up to see Sandra again made Gerry feel sick. Gerry was confused, had it been right or had it not?

Sandra woke up not long later. She looked up at him and when he saw her head moving closer, he moved his too. They kissed. Once they had broken apart and returned to the positions they were in before, Sandra looked up at him again.

'Gerry don't feel bad. I told you it was what I wanted, I said it was okay, I'm the one who invited you in.' The speech somehow seemed to calm Gerry. It was like she'd developed mind reading skills, though it wouldn't really surprise him if she had. Gerry so desperately wanted to ask her if this was just a one night thing. But he didn't. Sandra turned over and looked at the clock and then jumped out of bed. Gerry knew where she was as he could hear the shower. He'd just stayed in her bed for a while, enjoying being there. But when he heard the shower stopping, he jumped out of bed and pulled on the clothes he'd had on the night before.

Sandra walked in and looked at him.

'Sandra.' He said walking closer to her. 'I have to go home now, got to get ready for a work. See you again soon.' With that he placed a kiss on her lips and walked out the room. A matter of minutes later she heard the front door shutting. He was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

He'd arrived at work slightly earlier today, it was 10 to 9. He hadn't wanted to annoy Sandra that early in the morning, so he thought turning up early was properly the best idea. When he'd walked into the UCOS office Sandra was already there, this hadn't surprised him. She was a workaholic of course she was there early.

Sandra had seen him arrive and watched him take of his coat, before getting up and walking over to the door.

'Gerry a word please.' He walked in, doing as he was told for once.

'Sit down.' Again he did as he was told.

'Don't tell anyone about last night otherwise it'll never happen again. Oh, and if you choose to ignore that punishment, which I highly doubt you will, then I'll kill you and make sure no one ever finds your body.' He didn't know what to say, he was so happy, so he just nodded. She shot him a smile as he got up and walked out her office.

He couldn't think of anything else but Sandra. She'd just warned him that if he told anyone it wouldn't happen again. So that meant if he didn't then it would. This was the confirmation Gerry needed to know it wasn't just one night to her either.

It was then Jack walked, Gerry hadn't noticed until he spoke, bringing Gerry back to reality and away from thoughts of Sandra.

'How'd the party do mate?'

'Erm it was okay, we didn't get anything useful though.' It had been the best night of his life, but he wasn't going to say anything.

'Oh.' Came Jacks reply.

'I think we'll have to go speak to them instead.'

'Good idea Gerald, Jack your with me. Gerry when Brian arrives go through the case files and see if we've missed anything.' Interrupted Sandra as she walked through into the main office.

Brian arrived not long after the other 2 had left.

'Hello mate, we've been left with going through the case files, while the gov and Jack are going to speak to the family.' Gerry told Brian. Brian seemed happy about this, Brian seemed to love the file work, it was what he was best at.

It had taken a couple of hours for the two men to finish going over the case files. Everything was in order and pointed at the suspects, they'd wondered how they hadn't been able to see it in the first week, but they were glad they had now. They had more than enough evidence to bring the Brockle family in, which is exactly what Sandra had done. She'd walked into the office and told them they had brought them.

'Gerry your with Jack and Brian your with me.' To Gerry it seemed like Sandra was on purposely avoiding him, but something in his brain told him he was just being stupid.

It was now 6 o'clock and Sandra was sat in her office, she was supposed to be doing the paper work but instead was thinking over her day. When they had been allowed into the Brockle family's house and had told them why they were there the youngest member of the family had a face of pure guilt. That's how Sandra had known they'd definitely got the right people. This was the second time she'd seen the look of guilt today. The first being on Gerry's face when she'd woken up seeing him looking down at her, he was worried and looked guilty. She ordered herself to stop thinking about him but it wasn't working. She'd already hinted at it happening again and the thought didn't scare her. Sandra had known Gerry loved her, she'd known it for ages. He constantly flirted with her and was fiercely protective over her. Gerry had never been so stupid as to tell her his feelings, he'd always had the feeling she'd always known. Sandra had known, but had refused to take notice until now. She had had a rough time recently, she'd just finished with another married man and as if that wasn't bad enough her mum had had another stroke. All she wanted was to feel loved, so when she'd kissed Gerry and felt the spark she knew it was right.

Jack and Brian had only just left when Gerry invited himself into Sandra's office.

'Jack and Brian gone then?' she asked.

'Yeah, Jacks giving Brian a lift as it's chuckin' it down outside. Gov?'

'Yes?'

'Are you hungry?'

'Yes.' She admitted.

'Come to mine and I'll make you dinner.'

'A date with Gerry Standing?' she shot back.

'Erm, yes if you want to put it that way.' He replied looking embarrassed.

'Alright.' He was surprised at her answer.


	7. Chapter 7

They walked out to the car park in silence, usually they would have chatted about whatever they'd watched on TV the night before or what new foods they'd tried. But that conversation would have been pointless considering they had been together. They both got into their cars, which were right next to each other and drove around to Gerry's.

When they'd arrived and gone inside, Gerry had simply told Sandra to find something to watch on the TV while he made dinner. When she'd found nothing worth watching she walked through to the kitchen to talk to Gerry. He hadn't heard her walk in so when she spoke it made him jump.

'What's for dinner?' she asked.

'A chicken korma. I know you love curries but I don't like all those spicy ones you do. So you're stuck with a korma. I take it there was nothing you wanted to watch on telly?'

'No.' came her reply, Gerry could tell she was exhausted and if he was being honest so was he.

About 40 minutes later they had sat down to dinner. They had spent the last 40 minutes waiting for the curry to cook, so sat on the sofa cuddling while watching the TV although neither of them were actually watching.

Gerry had no idea what to talk about work seemed like the only safe conversation, but considering they had no case on at the moment and Gerry wasn't one to play it safe, he decided to ask her something else.

'Sandra, are you staying here tonight.'

'Erm do you want me to?'

'Of course I do. Nothing has to happen, I can see how tired you are and honestly so am I.'

So that's what happened, after dinner and after Sandra had washed up while Gerry dried them, Gerry led her up to his bedroom. They both stripped down to their underwear and got into the bed. Sandra moved closer to him and kissed him, he put his arms around her waist and then they both fell asleep.

_Is it all going to go well for the two of them? You'll just have to keep reading to find out. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing so far, special thanks to Geezworld234 who's comments make my day. :D Keep reading please _


	8. Chapter 8

When Sandra woke up the first thing she'd done was smile shortly followed by turning over to check what time was it. 9:45, oh god she thought, thinking she was late for work but then remembered it was a Saturday. She picked up her phone from the table it was on which was on the table next to the bed. 3 texts all from the same person, David.

David was Sandra's ex, he was another married one who'd split up with her the week before when his wife had found out. The first read:

'Heey babe, I'm really sorry about last week xxx' The second said:

'I understand if you never want to speak to me again, but when my wife said that I had to chose between seeing you never again or divorce. I chose the first. Xxx'

The third read:

'Sandra please reply, I need to see you again. Xxx'

Sandra looked over at Gerry, he was still sound asleep, what was she supposed to do now. She pressed the reply button and without thinking typed:

'I don't know, I'm kind of with someone else.'

It didn't take long for David to reply.

'Just meet me? Xxxx' was what he'd sent back. Sandra again looked over at Gerry and moved closer to him and in his sleep he wrapped his arms around her. She had absolutely no idea what to do, but thought she better hear him out.

'Ok. Meet me 11 o'clock in costa's.'

She lightly shook Gerry until he woke up.

'Morning gorgeous.' She smiled as he said this.

'Gerry I have to go out, I'll come back later.' She'd have to come back to talk to him either way.

'Okay babe, do you want breakfast before you go?'

'Erm go on then.' They both got out of bed and got dressed and then walked downstairs. Sandra sat at the table as Gerry looked through the cupboards.

'Take it croissants aren't on the menu Gerald.' She said knowing his hate for all things French.

'Actually they are.' She looked confused.

'But they are French!'

'Yeah but I happen to like them.' So he shoved a packet of croissants in the oven, and went over to sit next to Sandra.

'So where are you off to today then?'

'None of your buissness.'

'Like that is it?'

'I'm just meeting an old friend.' She hated lying to him, but for now this is how it had to be.

They had eaten in silence, but now Sandra had really had to go.

'Gerry I really have to go.'

'Okay, but your not leaving without a goodbye kiss.' She'd walked over and kissed him, she would have usually had a sarcastic comment for him but she really was in a hurry, it was now half 10.

'Bye Gerald.' And with that she left.


	9. Chapter 9

Sandra made it to Costas just a couple of minutes before 11, to her surprise he'd already ordered her favourite, a double chocolate flake creamy cooler, and had it waiting for her. It was here they came before they spilt up it was far enough from David's house that no one would recognise him.

'So what do you need to tell me?' asked Sandra slightly more grumpily than she wanted it to sound.

'Okay, Sandra I know this sounds weird because we were only dating like a month, but I think I love you and I need to be with you. Now that I'm getting divorced we can be together properly.'

'Oh. David don't do this to me. I need to think.' She picked up her drink and walked out.

When she got home she went up to her bedroom and curled herself up in her duvet with her drink. Okay she had a decision to make. She was Sandra Pullman, great at making decisions. But with this decision she had no idea.

On one hand she had really like David and found the idea of being with him without him being married excited her. But on the other hand with Gerry she was feeling something she'd never felt before, it was good. She suddenly felt protective over him, she couldn't stop thinking about him, and she felt safe with him. But she didn't know what these feelings were or what they meant. Normally this would have been no contest it would have been Gerry straight away considering these weird feelings she was experiencing. But there was a new edge to the way she was thinking, she didn't want to hurt him and she knew would at some point. She didn't want him to have to deal with her ever changing mood and inability to let anybody in. She still had no idea what to do.

It was half 10 when Sandra had rang the doorbell to Gerry's flat; he'd been watching some rubbish on TV and was beginning to drift of to sleep. So when he'd heard to doorbell he'd got up and immediately opened the door to see his gov standing there. He tried to take her hand and pull her in but she fought him of.

'Gerry we need to talk.'


	10. Chapter 10

Gerry looked at her still puzzled by the fact Sandra fought him of, what had he done he'd not told anyone. He didn't have long to dwell on this as Sandra had invited herself in and sat herself down on his sofa. So he sat next to her, leaned forward and kissed her, Sandra kissed him back and then remembered why she was here and pulled away.

'What's going on Sandra?'

'Well…' She looked scared. 'Gerry we can't do this anymore.' She had wanted him to just accept it but she'd known this would never happen.

'What why?' he looked hurt and she couldn't take this, she felt bad, she wanted to kiss him again. She didn't want this to end but it was better than hurting him worse later on. Sandra of course had decided not to tell him the truth about her feelings but what she said instead had hurt him more than she could ever imagine.

'Well you know I was dating another married man up until last week?'

'Yes.' He replied looking confused.

'Well he's divorcing his wife so he can be with me and I've decided to give it ago.'

Gerry started to shout.

'SO YOU ONLY SLEPT WITH ME BECAUSE YOU WERE TRYING TO GET OVER HIM?'

'Gerry it's not like that.'

'Well what is it like then?'

'I do like you but what about UCOS! It's just safer if we stop this and you move on.'

He tried to take her hand but she moved it and then walked out.

_I know a lot of you might not agree with this and are team Sherry but please just stick with it_

_Love_

_Beth xx_


	11. Chapter 11

When Sandra had left Gerry's she'd straight away rang David and asked him to meet her at his. She couldn't help but feel this was not how things were meant to be and she couldn't get the look on Gerry's face, when she'd told him it was over, out of her head.

Sandra had just sat down on her sofa when she heard the doorbell ring; she got up sighing and walked to the door. David walked in and looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

'You said you needed to think, so how come you rang so quickly?'

'Oh well you know me, quick thinker.'

'So do I even need to ask what you decided?' He stepped closer and kissed her.

That morning she found herself waking up in the same position as she'd woken up when she'd found Gerry in her bed. But this didn't feel the same. This felt wrong, there had been no spark when she'd kissed David, in fact she'd felt nothing at all. Nothing compared to what she felt when she was with Gerry, she needed him back. That was if he'd have her back after all she'd said.

_Okay this was a really short chapter but it leads on to something!_


	12. Chapter 12

'David. David? David!' He opened one eye and looked up at her, she was standing by the bed already dressed.

'What?' he asked sleepily.

'You need to go, I can't do this, I like somebody else I just didn't want to hurt them and now I realized I already have and that I need him back. So can you please go?'

'Erm Sandra? Let's talk about this.'

'No David. My mind's made up, I'm going downstairs to make myself a coffee, can you please be gone in the next 10 minutes and don't try contact me again.' He looked puzzled; he thought she'd chosen him. He chose not to disobey her and was out in just 5 minutes.

As soon as he'd gone Sandra had ran straight out to her car and sped round to Gerry's, she knocked on the door. She had butterflies in her stomach; she had no idea what he would do.

When the door finally opened Sandra was stood facing a very drunk Gerry.

'Oh it's you, come in.' Sandra was very worried, she'd done this to him. Gerry stepped closer to her and kissed her, she kissed back before pulling back.

'Gerry you stink. Ok we'll have to talk tomorrow because you probably won't remember any of this tomorrow and I'm not saying it twice. So for now you're going to go upstairs and try sleep while I watch TV in your room. Got it?' He nodded, he got up to try and make his way to the stairs, but the amount he'd drunk meant he wasn't as steady on his feet as he'd thought. Sandra noticed this and with an unusual kindness went over to help.

It had taken a while to get him up the stairs but as soon as his head had hit the pillow he was asleep. Sandra had lay down next to him and turned on the TV.

It hadn't taken her long to get bored there was only so much of 'The Jeremy Kyle Show' she could take in one day. She got up from the bed being careful not to wake Gerry and went to explore downstairs. As soon as she'd got to the bottom of the stairs she'd heard a phone, she knew it wasn't hers so guessed it was probably his. She was right, he had a new message from Jayne.

'What time do you want us all over?'

It had taken Sandra a while to get what it was on about but then she remembered he always cooked Sunday dinner for his ex-wife's and daughters.

'Sorry I'm not well. I'm planning on sleeping the rest of the day'

She put the phone back where she'd found it and went to see what she could find in the kitchen. Feeling slightly hungry, she went through all his cupboards until she found some crisps. She sat on the chair and ate her crisps while wondering what might make Gerry slightly more sober. Water she thought, she'd finished her crisps so put the packet in the bin. She knew exactly where the glasses were, she'd been here many times, mostly with Jack and Brian. It hadn't taken her long to find a jug, she filled it up to nearly the top with freezing cold water, she'd taken that and the glass upstairs and put it on the table next to the bed.

'Sandra?' his voice scared her as she thought he was sleeping.

'Yes?'

'What are you doing here?'

'We'll talk about this, your still not sober and I don't want to say what I need to say if you won't remember it. So just drink your water and stay in bed.'


	13. Chapter 13

They'd spent the rest of the afternoon both laying in bed watching rubbish on the TV. Both of them had been so tired that they'd fallen asleep quite early with the TV still on.

It had been nearly 11 o'clock before Sandra had decided the noise of the TV was keeping her awake. So up she got from the bed and walked over to the TV to turn it off.

When Gerry woke up he was very confused, he had no idea about what had happened the day before and a killer headache. He knew he must have had drunk quite a lot to get a headache like this. But what had surprised him most was the presence of Sandra next to him, it wouldn't have been so confused if she wasn't the reason he had drunk so much. She hurt him, she dumped him so cruelly. This is what he'd hoped to forget with the alcohol and yet it remained the only thing he remembered. Turning over he looked at the clock, 6 o'clock. Sandra would be angry if he didn't wake her soon, she'd want to get ready for work. While she was sleeping she looked adorable, vulnerable even. He wondered if she to had been drunk, but when she woke up he realised she was perfectly sober. Her bright eyes stared deep into his as she sat up in his bed.

'Gerry we need to talk.'

'I take it this is about Saturday and yesterday.'

'Well erm yeah. Gerry I'm so sorry about what I said, I didn't want you to know the real reasons.'

'Which are?'

'Okay.' She had no idea where to start so thought she better start at the beginning.

'Well I feel really good things when I'm with you; I have no idea what they are. I feel safe with you and protective over you. I was so scared of hurting you that I chose David rather than hurting you. I didn't want you to have to cope with my quick temper, unpredictable moods and inability to let anyone else in. Mostly though I was scared. I've never felt like this before, I was so scared of hurting you I didn't realise that was exactly what I'd done. It's over with David, I never really wanted him anyway. It's you I want to be with Gerry'

'Sandra. I have to deal with your moods anyway.' She laughed as he pulled her closer so that her head was resting on his chest and just hugged her happily. She'd chosen him.


	14. Chapter 14

Because they'd gotten up and ready so quickly that Monday morning, Gerry and Sandra had decided to go out for breakfast.

While they were walking through the corridors to UCOS, Sandra spoke.

'Gerry I still don't think I want any one knowing about this, for now.'

'That's fine babe. I'll do what ever you want as long as you don't leave me again.' She smiled.

They walked into the office together chatting about what they done at the weekend. Although it was all made up stuff, but they knew Brian and Jack were in the office and they at least had to make it look like they weren't together.

Not long later Brian and Gerry were on enquiries. Sandra heard a knocking on the door to her office, without looking up she spoke she was to busy reading the case files to their new case.

'Come in Jack.'

'So you and Gerry then?'

'What are you on about?'

'You're sleeping together and don't even try lie to me Sandra.' She knew she couldn't lie to Jack and wasn't even going to bother.

'Okay but how do you no?' She sounded guilty and worried.

'It's okay Sandra, I'm not going to tell anyone. Gerry rang me late on Saturday night, he sounded very drunk and upset and he told me everything. You were a bit cruel don't you think?'

'Yes I know but I've explained that to him now. We've sorted it all out.'

Sandra was fuming, she knew she probably couldn't blame him but she'd really not wanted anyone to know. Especially Jack. She was confused now. She was feeling very angry but it wasn't his fault it was mostly hers if she was being honest with herself. She was the one who'd upset him enough to get him into the mood where he felt he needed that much alcohol to try and forget it. He'd had so much to drink he was past the point of knowing what he was doing, Sandra should know she'd done it often enough and tended to find it came back in snippets at later days.

Gerry and Brian had arrived back at the office not long after Jack and Sandra's talk.

'Gerry a word? Close the door.' He did what he was told.

'What babe?'

'Gerry, we're at work!'

'Yes but we're in your private office not only can they not hear us but they also can't see us. How about a kiss?' Sandra smiled her cheeky smile at him. She got up from her chair and walked around to Gerry and sat on his lap. They kissed. He kept her arms around her and she snuggled up against his shoulder.

'Gerry, Jack knows about us.'

'What how?'

'You rang him when you were drunk.' Sandra had calmed down since her talk with Jack.

'It's alright Gerry.' She said soothingly. 'It's not your fault.' She wanted to stay there with him but knew it would be suspicious to Brian and Strickland who Sandra could hear outside speaking to Jack. But she knew as much as she wanted to she couldn't, but they could spend their lunch hour out together for a meal.

'Okay Gerry, well we have to get up now and go through. If anyone asks we were talking about your time sheets. Okay? Oh and we're going out for lunch for our lunch break. Where are you taking me?' He smiled at her.

'Okay babe.'

With that she placed a kiss on his lips, got up and walked out into the main office.


	15. Chapter 15

'What was that all about Sandra?' asked Strickland.

'We were discussing Gerry's time sheets.'

'Oh okay then. I need to talk to you.'

'Okay, come into my office.' He followed her in and sat down.

'So what do you want to say to me?'

'Sandra, would you like to go for a drink with me tonight?'

'I'm busy tonight.' Sandra looked shocked, she wasn't too sure whether or not the fact Strickland hadn't noticed this was a good or bad thing.

'Okay well what nights are you free?'

'Sir. I'm seeing someone at the moment and I don't think it would be appropriate anyway.'

'Ahh I see.' He got up and walked out quickly looking embarrassed.

When Sandra had walked out into the office Gerry immediately turned around to look at her.

'What did he want?'

'Nothing important. Anyway it's lunchtime, I'm of out, I'll see you in about an hour.' She walked out, Gerry knew he should give it 5 minutes or so before he to left but he had no patience. It had only been a minute or two later when Gerry had told the other two he had to go have lunch with one of his daughters and that he'd be back as soon as he could.

Sandra was outside waiting in her car when the door to the passenger side finally opened and Gerry got in.

'So Gerry, where are you taking me?'

'Do you know where Wishing Well Café is?'

'Yeah. I used to go there when I was little.'

'Well that's where we're are going.'

The drive there was in almost silence until Gerry turned his head to look at her instead of out the window.

'What did Strickland want earlier?'

'He asked me out.' Sandra replied sighing.

'HE DID WHAT?'

'Calm down Gerry, he didn't know I was seeing someone did he?'

'He knows?'

'Well he knows I'm seeing someone, he doesn't know who. Plus it doesn't matter anyway I said no.'

Gerry seemed calm again when she told him she'd turned him down. He was worried she'd leave him for someone else like she had done the Saturday that had just gone.

When they'd sat down in the small café, Sandra had glanced down at her watch, they only had 40 minutes. An old lady walked over to the table.

'Hello Sandra, it's been so long.'

'Hello Dee, yeah it has since I was 14.'

'So what can I get you and your friend?'

'Can I have a hot chocolate with extra cream please? Gerry what do you want?'

'Just a tea please, also can I have 2 chocolate éclairs.'

'Sure, just give me a couple of minutes and I'll bring them over.'

'So you know the owner then babe?'

'Yeah as I said I used to come here when I was little. My Dad used to bring me out here every Sunday after I'd finished all my homework as a treat.' Sandra smiled at the memories.

'And you haven't been back since he….died?'

'No.'

Just as the lady had told them, she'd brought the drinks over.

'Sorry just give me a minute for the éclairs.'

Sandra picked up her drink and took a big sip. Gerry laughed.

'What?' she asked confused.

'You. You have cream all over your face.' She smiled. As she wiped it of Gerry leaned in closer to her and kissed her. It was at that moment they heard a voice.

'Gerry? Sandra?' It was DAC Strickland.


	16. Chapter 16

'Erm hello sir.' Said Sandra pulling away from Gerry's arms. It was at that point that Dee arrived with Gerry and Sandra's éclairs.

'What's going on?' replied Strickland.

'Well we're eating our lunch because we're on our lunch breaks, sir.' She said putting a lot of stress on the final word she'd said. She was hoping he wouldn't bring up what he'd just seen but unfortunately that's exactly what he said.

'You kissed…'

'Erm well sit down?' She asked overly nicely. He did as he was told even though he was her superior. He looked very jealous. It was just that morning he'd asked her out and then that afternoon he'd caught her kissing Gerry. Gerry of all people.

'So I take it it's him your dating?' Sandra looked uncomfortable, Gerry noticed this and decided to take over.

'Sir. It's none of your business. But please don't tell anyone about this.' With that Gerry took Sandra's hand and led her out and back to the car.

'We still have half an hour before we need to get back to work. What do you want to do Gerry?' Sandra asked as she got into the car.

'Well we still haven't eaten. So let's go back to mine and I'll make lunch and no one can disturb us there.' She didn't say anything she was too embarrassed by what had just happened. But she did infact drive to Gerry's flat. They walked in hand in hand.

'Okay so Sandra what do you want for lunch?'

'Nothing actually. I'm not hungry anymore. Let's just sit down and make the most of this time.'

Gerry sat down on the sofa and Sandra moved closer to him so her head was on his shoulders he wrapped his arms around her. They were both so happy, they loved being together, happy to just sit their in each others arms. They sat like this for a while just talking until Sandra's phone had began to ring. Sandra pulled out of Gerry's tight hold and got up, found her bag and fished her phone out of it. She looked down at the caller ID before answering. It was the office.

'Hello?'

'Sandra, where are you?' asked Brian impatiently.

'None of your business.'

'Are you far from the office?'

'Not really.'

'Well Strickland wants you here now, he says its urgent.'

'I'll be there in 10 minutes.' She said just before she put the phone down.

'Sandra. You know it only takes 5 minutes to get to the office from here?' Called Gerry.

'Yeah I know. I wanted to spend some more time here with you.' She said as she walked back over to him and kissed him. Five minutes later Sandra got up from his arms.

'Come on Gerry we have to get back to the office now.'

When she parked in the car park she turned to Gerry.

'Okay, I'm going in now. 5 minutes after I go in you can go in so it doesn't look to suspicious. Here's my car keys, lock the car when you get out and then put the keys on my desk.' Gerry nodded, so Sandra got out the car and walked into the MET building.

When she walked into the office she found Strickland pacing up and down the length of the room and a slightly annoyed Jack and Brian sitting at their desks.

'Sandra a word?' Ordered Strickland.

'Okay, come through to my office.'

'No, come up to mine, I don't want any interruptions.'

She followed him up to his office and sat down.

When Gerry arrived at the office Sandra wasn't there but he did as he was told and placed her car keys on her desk making sure neither Jack or Brian had seen him do it.

Upstairs Sandra was beginning to worry about what Strickland was going to say, when he had been silent for a while.

'Okay Sandra I think it's time you moved on from UCOS, so here's some other positions that are available.' Sandra stared at him in disbelief and shook her head.

'No. Not happening, I need UCOS. I love it there, I finally have friends. Something I've never really had before. There's no way I'm losing it because you don't like the fact I'm with Gerry and not you.' He looked a bit taken aback but still he stepped forward and kissed her.

It had taken Sandra a second of two for her brain to process what was happening before she pulled back.

'Sir.' She said sounding furious. 'I'm with Gerry, I really like him and I never want to be with anyone else. You have no idea how angry Gerry will be when he finds out about this. You do know he broke his last DAC's jaw?'


	17. Chapter 17

Strickland looked very worried when Sandra stormed out.

Gerry also looked very worried when Sandra came storming into UCOS.

'Gerry. My office now.'

He walked in and then Sandra followed slamming the door behind her.

'What's up babe?'

'Strickland just kissed me.' Gerry was fuming.

'I could flaming well kill him.'

'Yes but your not going to do anything, if you do he'll fire you and then he'll have what he wants. You away from me.' This made perfect sense to Gerry. He was calmer now but he still wanted to break this DAC's jaw as well. Sandra could tell he was still fuming so went over to kiss him to calm him down.

'Gerry I know why you're so worried.'

'Really? Why's that?'

'Because you scared I'll leave you for him.'

'How do you know?'

'Because you had the same reaction you did on Saturday. Gerry please just trust me, it's you I want to be with, not anybody else.' He held her in his arms and kissed her.

This helped to calm Gerry by a lot; it was a good job too as at this point because Strickland walked into her office. Not only had Strickland caught them kissing again but so had Jack and Brian who were just outside the door.

'What do you want?' Sandra snapped at Strickland as he was closing the door.

'To apologize, to both of you.'

'Stay away from Sandra. Sir. She told you she was seeing someone, you even caught us kissing at lunch time and yet you still kissed her.'

'Just stay away from us sir.'

Strickland felt bad, so bad that he got up and walked out, it was quite lucky that he did because if he stayed there any longer then Gerry was pretty sure he would have punched him.

She walked out into the main office.

'Okay guys it's nearly half 4 but I'm sure Strickland isn't going to object to us leaving early. So pub anyone?' They all nodded so of they went down the pub.

They were all drinking and chatting, it was almost normal, but Brian sat there in silence.

'Brian, what's up mate?'

'The ceiling Gerry.'

'Brian come and help me get the drinks in, will you?' asked Sandra. They both walked over to the bar, they sat on the bar stools as they waited for their drinks.

'So what's happened? Why are you being like this? Is it Esther on the internet again?' She asked thinking about last time he was like this after he'd caught Esther on the internet and then finding out she'd only been selling her old stuff.

'No, it's something that happened earlier.' He replied slowly.

'You're going to have to tell me more than that Brian.'

'I saw you and Gerry.' He blurted out. She sighed, for not wanting anyone to know quite a few people knew.


	18. Chapter 18

Sandra just stared at him and then ran out of the pub. She had no idea why she was doing this but she needed to get out of there. Everyone knew her secret.

Back inside Brian was taking the drinks over to their table.

'Where's the guv'nor?' asked Gerry slightly worried.

'I think you better go find her, she ran out the door.'

'Why what happened?'

'I just mentioned that I saw you and her kissing.' Gerry too ran out the door but instead of being embarrassed he was just worried. He ran over to her car and became even more worried to find she wasn't there.

It was late now, dark even.

'SANDRA?' he called becoming increasingly worried by the second.

'Gerry?' he heard her reply between sobs.

'Where are you?'

'Over here.' Sandra was sat on some seats overlooking the river, she had tears running down her face. He walked over and sat next, took her hand and dried her tears. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

'What's wrong babe?'

'I'm not really sure if I'm honest Gerry. It's just Brian knows as well, pretty much everyone knows.'

'Why does it really matter if they know we're together or not?'

'It's not really that, what if it changes things at UCOS and then they don't want to be, well, my friends anymore.'

'Oh Sandra you're thinking like a little girl. They both love you, at UCOS we're like a strange kind of family. It doesn't matter if they don't like what you're doing you're not going to lose them because of it.'

She looked up at him.

'What would I do without you Gerry Standing?'

'I don't know gov, live a very boring life with Strickland as your husband?'

'You think I'd marry him?'

'No. But will you marry me?'

She laughed and then realised he was serious. Things were going well but they'd only been together a couple of weeks.

'I don't know Gerry, it's a bit soon, don't you think?'

'Yeah I know and I'll understand if you say no, but I love you and I have since I first met you.'

'Just give me some time to think about it?'

'Sure babe. Okay right now we're going back inside to face Jack and Brian.'

'Do we have to? I'd much rather we just went back to mine now.'

'Yeah so would I, but we have to face them at some point and it'd be better sooner rather than later. Sandra didn't know what to say so she just nodded and took the hand he held out. They walked back over to the pub holding hands. They both sat down at the table they'd left just 15 minutes before. Sandra opened her mouth as if she was about to talk, but Jack got there first.

'Sandra, Gerry me and Brian have been talking and we're both ok with this. If I'm honest with you, I knew this would happen at some point. They way you were with each other, I always knew you secretly loved each other.' Sandra opened her mouth to object to what he'd said last and then had decided to herself he was probably right, she had just never realised it. She'd never told anyone she'd loved them apart from her dad and that's the point she realised what she felt for Gerry was love. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before, that's how she knew.


	19. Chapter 19

Sandra and Gerry were first to leave the pub that night, which was probably the first time for both of them.

They'd gone straight back to Sandra's, as it was Sandra's there was no food in so she ordered in a pizza. They sat curled up on the sofa watching and watched some old film. The pizza arrived not long later, Sandra took it in and just placed it on the table infront of the sofa and they ate, not bothering with plates.

Sandra soon got tired.

'Okay, I'm off to bed Gerry, just turn of the TV when you come up.' With that she leant over and kissed him before making her way up the stairs.

Gerry had sat on his own for about 10 minutes when he decided he was cold, tired and missing Sandra. So he walked up the stairs and got into bed. Sandra was already asleep when he got into her bed, so he moved closer to her, wrapped his arms around her and then he to fell asleep.

Sandra awoke early the next morning and thought to herself about how she loved her life at the moment so when Gerry had told him so.

'Gerry, I think I love you. You have no idea how happy I am with my life at the moment.'

'I do love you Sandra and I love waking up next to you. Only thing is your not exactly a pretty picture in the mornings.' He said jokingly but she seemed to take this serious. He noticed this.

'Sandra, love. I was joking your stunning all the time and I'm not just saying that, I've never seen you not looking stunning. You could wear a bin bag and no make-up and you'd still be the most stunning women I've ever laid my eyes on.' This speech earned him a kiss.

'Okay well it's time to get ready for work.' They'd came up with a plan the weekend before which had meant neither of them had to go home early in the morning. They both had clothes at each others houses so they could just get up and get ready and go to work together.

Half an hour both of them sat in her kitchen, both newly showered and almost ready for work. Sandra just had to straighten her hair.

'I'll be 10 minutes then we can go, I just need to do my hair.'

'You don't need to do anything to your hair?'

'It needs straightening.' She told him.

'No Sandra. You don't need to do anything to be stunning. Leave it and lets go.'

She couldn't disagree as Gerry took her by the hand and pulled her gently out the door.'

They arrived at work to find a new case on Sandra's desk. It was an investigation into the murder of 7 family's all shoot in the space of a week with the same gun. 8 women had been killed, 7 men and 12 children had been abducted.

_Is all going to stay good for Sandra and Gerry? Is everything going to be okay for the whole of the UCOS team? Stay tuned to find out! _

_Love Beth x_


	20. Chapter 20

Just about a week later, Sandra and Gerry were sat on his sofa. They had practically moved in together, they were always together. Sandra thought he'd begin to get on her nerves but he was so lovely to her and she felt too good when she was with him to get annoyed. They always were together and had since moved some of their own stuff in to each others house, they hadn't moved in to one set house, they spent their time between the two.

'Gerry, what do you think of the case?'

'I don't know Sandra babe, we seem to be getting closer but then barely anyone's talking.'

Sandra lay in bed that night, thinking, Gerry had long since fallen asleep whereas Sandra was struggling sleeping. She had her head resting on Gerry's chest his calm steady breathing calming her a little.

Sandra was busy thinking over the day, this is what was keeping her awake. Jack and Sandra had been to see their new prime suspect, Joey Wilson. She can recall what he said word for word.

'Yes, love I did it, but have fun proving that. Or getting any evidence at all.' This made Sandra feel sick, he'd murdered 15 people and abducted 12 kids all under the age of 15.

'Oh don't you worry we will find evidence and you will go to prison. You see at UCOS we're very good at finding evidence and we have a very good solve rate. So if you did it then we'll get you.'

At some point during her thoughts Sandra had fallen asleep only to have been awoken not long later.

'Gerry I can hear something downstairs. I'm going to have a look?' She said waking Gerry.

'No babe, I'll go.'

'Gerry I'm perfectly capable of walking down the stairs and have a look if something's going on.'

While they'd been arguing about who was going to go upstairs the noise had got louder until the door to the bedroom flew open. Gerry held Sandra tighter. She recognised the people who were now in the room pointing guns at them. It was Joey Wilson and his crew.


	21. Chapter 21

'Get up and silently go downstairs, scream and we'll shoot.' Of course Sandra and Gerry weren't going to scream. They'd been in this situation lots of times before but at least this time they weren't alone.

'Erm can you just wait outside the door while we get dressed?' asked Gerry.

'Okay, you have two minutes. Don't communicate with anyone.' Came the reply.

Joey and his team walked out the door and closed it behind them. Both Gerry and Sandra got out of bed.

'Gerry, go stand by the door and check if they are behind it.'

'No they aren't, I think they are downstairs.'

'Great.' Sandra walked across the room and found her bag, inside was he phone. She scrolled through the contacts and when she'd found the correct number dialled.

'Sir?'

'Sandra, what's wrong? It's 2 o'clock in the morning.'

'Joey Wilson's turned up at Gerry's and he's got guns and he wants us to go with him. I'm going to leave this call connected so you can hear everything. Get back-up please.'

'Oh god Sandra, yeah of course I will.'

'Ok sir, well I have to stop talking now.'

'Ok, I'll just listen out for any hints of where you're going.'

Sandra put down the phone on the table, making sure she didn't hang up like she usually did. She reached into the wardrobe which was now half full of her clothes, and got dressed.

'Sandra, it's going to be ok.'

'Yeah Gerry I know, Strickland will rescue us.' They walked out the room and down the stairs; Sandra had decided just to go in comfortable clothes including an oversized hoodie where she hid her phone. Joey's crew took Gerry and Sandra by their arms and dragged them out the door to the van waiting outside.

'As we're going somewhere and we can't get help, can you please tell us where you're taking us?' Asked Sandra, who was now beating herself up inside for making it too obvious.

'My lock-up.' Joey replied.

At that moment Joey's crew opened the back doors to the van and threw them in. Much to Sandra's surprise she found herself looking at her bunch of friends. Jack, Esther and Brian were also in the van.

'Don't worry guys, I'm going to fix this. It's going to be fine.' Sandra told them.

Gerry pulled her into his arms, he knew this was just for show, he knew her better than he ever thought he'd know her. She'd let him in whether she'd meant to or not. Gerry knew inside she was just as scared as the others faces were showing, she needed reassurance to and that's what Gerry's hug did, reassure her. She reached up and kissed him, having forgot all about the others.

'Sandra, as you said yourself we're going to be okay, Strickland will sort this.'

'Strickland?' asked Jack.

'Yeah, I can't say anything about it now as they are probably listening.'

While all this was happening, back in the UCOS office sat a very worried Strickland who was going through the case files and listening out carefully to his phone. He'd already arranged the back-up and they were on their way, Joey Wilson was already known to the police and they knew exactly where his lock-up was.

_What will happen? Will Strickland and his back-up be there in time to rescue the UCOS team? Please review, I'm hoping you're all enjoying this story and it's nearly finished now!_

_Love Beth xxx_


	22. Chapter 22

The van soon arrived outside an old looking warehouse, the back of the van opened up and one by one the members of the UCOS teams and Esther were taken from the back of the van. They were lead inside and tied to a chair, their mouths were left not tied up so they could still talk.

'So what do you plan to do to them boss?' asked one of the members of Joey's crew.

'Well I was planning on letting them have their last words now, then shooting them. Sound good sweetheart?' Sandra opened her mouth to object, not only to being shot but him calling her sweetheart, but she decided to be brave and shut her mouth.

'Yeah that's what I thought!' he said to Sandra. 'Okay well I'll leave you 5 minutes to say your good bye's to each other.' Joey and his crew left the room.

'That won't be necessary.' Sandra said coldly as she stuck her middle finger up at the door that the criminals had just walked through.

'Calm down babe. Its gunna be fine, he'll go down for a long time. Strickland's probably on his way as we speak.' Sandra smiled, she wanted to hug him but she was tied up so couldn't.

'Yes Gerry.' She said smiling, he looked confused.

'What are you on about Sandra?' he asked confused.

'Your proposal, I've thought about it and I want to marry you.' Everyone in the room smiled, but then realised Joey had walked in again.

'How sweet!' he said sarcastically 'what a shame you won't ever get married.' He walked over to Gerry and placed the gun to his head.

'NOOO!' Screamed Sandra, Joey moved and this time he put the gun to Jack's head.

'Any last words?' Joey asked him. He knew this probably wasn't the end but there was something he really needed to say.

'Sandra, I'm so proud of you, I love you, and you're like a daughter to me. I couldn't be more proud of you.' A tear rolled down Sandra's cheek, the gun against his head was fired. He fell to the floor which was now covered in blood.

'NOOOOOOO!' Sandra screamed as she broke down into tears. Not only had she lost her dad but now she had lost the man she'd thought of as her dad. Gerry hated seeing her like this.

The door was smashed down and in ran armed police. Since the gun was now pointed at Gerry's head, Joey wasn't facing the door so when the police ran in they surprised Joey. This meant he was easily arrested. Strickland walked in after Joey had been put in a police car and taken away. He ran in and untied all the members of the team. Gerry ran over to Sandra, who was still sat on the chair looking deathly pale and still crying her eyes out. She was unable to move or even talk. Gerry pulled her to her feet and hugged her tightly she sobbed against his shoulder.

'JACK!' she screamed again, almost deafening Gerry. Gerry turned to see an ambulance crew now with him. He turned back to Sandra and pulled her closer to him; she tried to fight against him to get over to Jack. Gerry knew that, that would just upset her more.

'No Sandra, it will upset you more.' He said as tears fell from his eyes too, he looked around the room and everyone was crying. Gerry was devastated; he'd lost one of his 3 best friends. Sandra had lost the man she considered to be a father figure to her.

'Gerry Standing I love you.' She said between sobs. This was the first time she'd told him she actually loved him. It was a shame it was in this situation.

_Okay well I think this is finished now! Hope you enjoyed this and I'm sorry about the sad ending! Thank you for reading this and all the lovely reviews, they make my day :D _

_Love _

_Beth xx_


End file.
